


This is what I need from you

by gladheonsleeps



Series: I NEEDED YOU THIS TIME [1]
Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: BAMF Vanessa, Chronic Pain, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, PWP, Pegging, Poor Wade, Porn With Plot, Sex Worker, comeing home to my love, deadpool has chronic pain, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/pseuds/gladheonsleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa comes home to find Wade in a world of pain. She helps him take it over the edge to something he can deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is what I need from you

**Author's Note:**

> I was in pain and wrote this on my phone in bed because I needed it. Basically.

Vanessa came home from work exhausted and a little tense. Her last client of the night had been a grabby, entitled cunt and though he'd been dealt with it had still managed to set her on edge. She wanted to come home get out of these sparkly undies, take a long hot shower and cuddle with her very own merc.

She slipped through the door quietly and stood, trying to let her eyes adjust in the dark. 'Baby?'

There was a sound like a whimper from the bed and Vanessa sighed. It was another one of those days. She walked over to the bed and placed her bag on the floor as quietly as she could, reaching out and wiping her thumb from Wade's temple to his jaw just this side of firmly. She heard him exhale through his nose but he didn't move. 'Another bad day?' She asked softly and his answer to the affirmative was so quiet she almost missed it.

He dealt with it most days, the pain. But sometimes it all just got too much, waves crashing over the walls of his mind; an uncountable tally of all the multiple hurts and aches and pains.

Regrowing an arm was all well and good but the never ending brain tumours that the healing factor only kept in check as well as the debilitating chronic pain he suffered from was a whole other ball game. She sighed and got up, moving to the bathroom and closing the door.

She enjoyed her shower by candlelight, limiting the stimulation for wade and making sure to use the gentle smelling rose soap and sighing softly at the warmth of the water on her skin. When she was finished she did some stretches for her sore muscles, taking care of her own small needs before she saw to his.

She crept back out, still naked and smelling of roses and softly laid down behind the love of her life, not touching him anywhere. 'What do you need from me?'

Wade sighed. 'I need your teeth on the back of my neck'

Vanessa opened her soft lips and kissed the base of his head before she gently scraped her teeth down the back of his neck, first on one side, then the other. She bit softly at the bottom, between his shoulders. What else?'

'Your nails' was all he said and Vanessa nodded. She pushed him gently onto his stomach and then scraped her nails down on both sides with a medium firmness, her fingers stretched for optimum coverage. His breath caught and she could feel his muscles bunching and releasing at the sharper and more precise stimulation than the dull and overwhelming ache of before.

Then she straddled the backs of his thighs and covered him with her body as she ran the backs of her nails up his sides, getting into the groove of her work. He made only quiet noises as she did this all over his body, little, sharp touches that brought his consciousness out into a brighter feeling that verged on pleasure compared to his former state.

And Vanessa well knew, pain was funny like that. Eventually Wade was quivering, his muscles turned liquid but still needing more. Needing to be overwhelmed. 'Tell me what you need.' She knew it was hard to articulate. It wasn't as though he didn't want to admit it, they were well passed that by now after he had run away the first time but it was just so hard to articulate what exactly among all of the sensory impulses he needed most.

'Please...' He said softly ' I need- I need to be filled'

Vanessa kissed his back, his shoulder, gave him a bite on the neck as she dug her fingers into his taught buttocks. 'You sure baby? You want me to fuck you?'

'Please.' He said and she rose, not making him beg. She found the strap on in it's usual place and readied it with a condom before returning to the bed with a bottle of lube.

She helped him rise up on his haunches, his sore head cradled in his arms on the pillow and his ass in the air waiting for her attentions. Vanessa readied him with gentle, firm motions. It wasn't softness he needed but an intentional, firm presence. She never knew in these times whether the moans he made were for pleasure or the fact that now he was out of the mediative stupor he'd been in before she's arrived home the pain was crashing over him in waves. Ready, she covered him with her long, lithe body again and bit his ear as she thrust inside. He gasped and Vanessa gripped his thighs, running her nails up and down them as she rocked all the way inside.

'Is this what you needed?'

He whimpered and she could feel him nod. It was amazing, every time they did this Vanessa swore that she could feel the change in the air as all of his awareness tuned out from the pressing ache in his head and limbs and was instead completely attuned instead to the sensations in his prostate and cock. She kissed down his neck again before rising, resting all Of her weight on her feet and knees so that she could begin to fuck him like he needed.

As he took her ministrations Vanessa could hear him wake up. His noises went from soft whimpers to quiet words to the filthy language she knew and loved. Eventually she reached around and jacked him off firm and fast bringing him to a blubbering, messy end and collapsing on top of him while she still had him impaled.

After they both caught their breath wade sighed contentedly as she unbuckled, pulled out and threw her toy to the floor to clean up properly later as they rearranged themselves so that she was again laid on top of him, a comforting weight where he needed it. 'Thank you' he whispered in to her hair, his tone finally able to convey emotion and nuance.

She kissed his scarred chest and smiled against his sweaty skin. 'My pleasure. I'm just glad can help.'

Wade huffed a weak laugh and joked 'Turns out babe, you have just the skill set I need.'

She grinned wider. 'That's us. Made for one another' she said as his breaths evened out and her beautiful Deadpool fell into a sleep she hoped would be healing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chronic illness can suck a bag of dicks. 
> 
> If anyone wants to leave pictures of fluffy animals in the comments I will be greatful.


End file.
